superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cat in the Hat (1971 TV Special) (Special Edition) credits
Opening Logos * WB Animation * Universal * Universal Animation Studios · A Comcast Company * Paramount · A Viacom Company Opening Titles * Warner Bros. Animation & Universal Animation Studios Present * in association with Paramount Animation * A Chuck Jones and Ted Geisel Production * A Hawley Pratt Film * A Cat in the Hat Presentation * "Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat" Opening Credits * "Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat" * Voice of the Cat: Allan Sherman * Music by: Dean Elliott * Production Design by: Maurice Noble * Directed by: Hawley Pratt * Produced by: Chuck Jones, Ted Geisel * Executive Producers: David H. DePatie, Friz Freleng Opening Credits (Cont.) * Animator: Bob Richardson * Edited by: Regis R. Pint, A.C.E. * Filmed on Location at Beverly Hills and Burbank, California * Produced in association with Columbia Broadcasting System, ABC Family, Disney Channel, Universal Home Video and Warner Home Entertainment * Soundtrack Available on WaterTower Music * Songs ** "Nothing to Be Done" ** "The Gradunza" ** "I'm a Punk" ** "Beautiful Kittenfish" ** "Sweep Up the Memories" *** Performed by: Allan Sherman ** "Calculatus Eliminatus" *** Performed by: Allan Sherman, Pamelyn Ferdin and Tony Frazier ** "Cat Hat" *** Performed by: Allan Sherman, Daws Butler, Pamelyn Ferdin, Tony Frazier, Gene Morford and Thurl Ravenscroft * Warner Home Entertainment · Executive in Charge of Production: Julie Lovelock Ending Credits * Credits Designer: Regis R. Pint * The End Ending Credits (Cont.) * Animation: Hal Ambro, Warren Batchelder, Manny Gould, George Nicholas, Manny Perez, Phil Roman, Robert Taylor, Don Williams * Layout: Robert Givens, Dick Ung * Background: Richard H. Thomas * Camera: John Burton, Jr., Ray Lee * Film Editing: Lee Gunther, Roger Donley * Production Supervision: Jim Foss * Production Coordinator: Harry Love * Voices: Dawes Butler, Pamelyn Ferdin, Tony Frazier, Gloria Camacho, Thurl Ravenscroft, Lewis Morford * The Songs: ** Lyrics by: Dr. Seuss ** Music by: Dean Elliott * Music Conducted by: Eric Rogers * Music Recording Engineer: Eric A. Thomlinson * Sound Effects: Producers' Sound Service * Storyboard by: Chuck Jones * Teleplay by: Dr. Seuss * © Copyright Columbia Broadcasting System, Inc. MCMLXXI · All Rights Reserved * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. Closing Logos * This has been a CBS Television Network Production in association with * DFE Films · A DePatie-Freleng Production Copyright Screens * Color by Technicolor * Deluxe * Dolby Digital * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. * Country of first publication United States of America. Warner Bros. Animation and Universal Animation Studios are the authors of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. * A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Closing Logos * Paramount · A Viacom Company * WB Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Paramount Animation Category:End Credits Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:Warner Home Video Category:ABC Family Category:Cartoon Network Category:TBS Superstation Category:TNT Category:Home Box Office (HBO) Category:Disney Channel Category:CBS Video Category:Fox Kids Video Category:Playhouse Video Category:Universal Home Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Fox Video Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:The Cat in the Hat Productions Category:CBS Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Dr. Seuss Category:Episode credits